


With You, Tonight Could Be Amazing

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Impossible Wolf, Tumblr drabbles, mostly aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr drabbles featuring my new favorite ship: Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mermaid AU

“Have you ever thought about it?”

Clara opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend, Rose, from where she lay with her head on Rose’s lap. 

“Thought about what?”

“You know… Thought about seeing the sea witch and, you know, getting legs,” Rose replied, waving her hand in the air, motioning towards the beach where a couple was too engrossed with one another on their beach blanket than the two mermaids sunning themselves on a rock.

The corners of Clara’s lips curled up as she reached up and twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger. “And why in Neptune would I do that?”

Rose shrugged, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink, almost matching the color of her tail. 

“Dunno. Thought that was something all mermaids thought about.”

Clara sat up and cupped Rose’s flushed cheek in her hand. 

“Well, I’m not like other mermaids,” she said matter of factly, leaning in and rubbing the tip of her nose against Rose’s, making her giggle and steal a kiss. Clara pulled away and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Rose’s ear and smiled, her dimple showing clearly. “Besides, I’m quite fond of you and all that we can do without legs.”

Rose grinned, the tip of her tongue teasingly peeking out from between her teeth. “Would you like to show me some of those things then?”

“Absolutely!” Clara replied before she took Rose’s hand and the two of them leapt into the water to swim to one of their secret hideouts.


	2. Fake/Pretend Relationship AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SarahtheArtiste who wanted Rose/Clara & Fake/pretend relationship where one of the them asks the other to be their girlfriend for ten minutes in a bar.

Clara looked around the crowded pub and sighed. She didn’t need to look at her watch to know that her blind date wasn’t showing up. This was the last time she was going to let her step-mum set her up with someone. 

As she was picking up her wine glass, an attractive blonde ran up and sat down on the bar stool next to her. 

“Could you do me a favor?” the blonde asked, smiling hopefully at Clara. It might have been the two glasses of wine, but Clara found herself willing to do anything the blonde wanted, so long as she kept smiling at her. 

“Um, I suppose so,” Clara replied, her brow furrowed in confusion. She nervously ran a hand through her hair and gave the other woman a kind smile. “What do you need?”

“Kiss me.”

Before Clara could protest, the blonde leaned in and pressed their lips together. She knew she should pull away but something about the kiss felt right. Clara brought her hand up and twined her fingers in the blonde’s silky hair, deepening the kiss.

Just as soon as the kiss began, the blonde pulled away and grinned. “Thanks for that.”

Clara blinked, still slightly dazed. She shook her head and met the blonde’s eyes. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but-”

“Some bloke wouldn’t take the hint, so I told him that you were my girlfriend,” the blonde replied, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at a man at the other end of the bar with a sour expression on his face. She then held out a hand to Clara and smiled.

“I’m Rose, by the way.”

Clara couldn’t help but return Rose’s dazzling smile. She placed her hand in Rose’s and squeezed it.

“Clara,” she said, looking down at their joined hands before meeting Rose’s eyes once more. “So, may I buy you a drink?”

Rose leaned in closer and brushed her lips onto the corner of Clara’s mouth. “Yes. But only if I can give you my number and take you out for real.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” Clara replied before signaling the bartender over. Who knew that being stood up would feel so damn good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


	3. Blind Date AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SarahtheArtiste who wanted Rose and Clara to be set up on blind dates and instead of bonding with the guys they’ve been set up with, they’re attracted to one another.
> 
> (Author's Note: Yes, I totally borrowed a scene from The O.C. What? That show was amazing!)

“Thank you for being a friend, travel down the road and back again.” Rose Tyler sang quietly to herself as she reapplied her lipstick, trying to take her time before going back out to the date from hell. 

Just then, a toilet flushed and a stall behind her opened as a petite brunette stepped out, grinning shyly as she joined in and sang the next line of the song with Rose.

“Your heart is true, you’re a pal and a confidante.”

“Oh my God! You love the Golden Girls too?” Rose asked with a wide smile as the brunette came up and stood beside her. 

“Oh yeah! There was a marathon on that started this afternoon,” the brunette replied as she washed her hands.”I would have stayed at home and watched it but my friend insisted that I needed to meet this guy.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know how that goes. My friend said the same thing and couldn’t have been more wrong.”

The brunette dried her hands with a paper towel and smiled knowingly at Rose. “Yeah? Does yours sit and talk about how ‘impressive’ he is and spend the entire meal bragging?”

“Worse! He insisted that we have our own checks and criticized me when I ordered a burger and chips and not a salad like a real girl would do.”

The brunette shuddered, her brown eyes twinkling as she held out a hand toward Rose. 

“I’m Clara.”

“Rose.”

“Wanna go back to my place and watch the rest of the Golden Girls marathon? I think I have a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge.”

Rose grinned, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. 

“I would love to,” she replied. Keeping her hand in Clara’s, the two of them walked out of the bathroom and left the restaurant together, forgetting all about the dates they left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


	4. Fairy Tale AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written because I was bored one day and had been watching Game of Thrones the day before.

Rose sighed and slumped even lower in her seat, ignoring the glare her mother shot from beside her. Of all the things she would much rather be doing today, sitting through a stuffy tournament with her hand in marriage as the prize was not one of them. On her left, Pete Tyler, the king of Powell, was overseeing the archery contest that was to determine who the best suitor for his only daughter’s future husband and so far there hadn’t been any real winners.

“Sit up straight, Rose! And for God’s sake, smile!” her mother, Jackie, snapped. The queen glared at Rose and waited for her daughter to obey her request.

With a huff of irritation, Rose slowly straightened in her seat and pasted a fake smile onto her face. As soon as her mother nodded in approval and looked away, she dropped the facade and stared gloomily as the next contestant stepped forward. She fought the urge to roll her eyes when she recognized him as Mickey Smith, the son of her father’s head guard and her best friend since childhood.

Rose held her breath as Mickey took the shot and released it with relief when he missed the target completely. As much as she liked Mickey, she couldn’t stand the thought of being forced to marry him. She looked down at the field and suppressed a grin of glee when she saw that there were no more contestants. Perhaps she would get out of this unscathed after all. 

“Wait! I would like to try!” a loud voice called from the gate. Everyone turned and watched as a short figure wearing a deep blue velvet cloak with the hood pulled low over their face step onto the field, carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. Rose sat up straighter, her interest piqued at the newcomer. She couldn’t explain it but something about the stranger seemed familiar to her. 

Quickly, Rose shook the thought from her mind and focused on the figure as they got into position several feet from where the starting point was. Beside her, her mother snorted.

“That fool will never make it from there! Even our best knights couldn’t make that shot!” she declared snootily as she waved her fan in front of her face. Rose ignored her mother and leaned forward in her seat, silently cheering for the stranger.

The figure drew back the string and let the arrow fly where it hit the center of the target with a resounding thump. Everyone gaped in surprise. Even Queen Jackie was struck dumb with shock. Before anyone could recover from the first shot, the stranger pulled another arrow out of their quiver, lined it up, and took a second shot. It ended up splitting the first arrow in half and embedding itself deep into the center.

The figure bowed and made its way over to the balcony. Rose stood up and went to greet the winner.

“Please, take off that hood so that I may gaze upon your face,” she said with a nervous smile. The stranger chuckled softly before lifting their hands and pulling back the hood. The entire stadium gasped when the hood was lowered, revealing a dark haired brunette woman with a dimpled smile. Rose instantly recognized her as her best friend and secret lover.

“‘Ello Princess,” she drawled, giving Rose a wink that made her flush with pleasure.

“Clara,” Rose murmured, unable to stop smiling. Clara grinned as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a single red rose, holding it out. Rose took it and brought it up to her nose, sniffing at the delicate flower. 

“Ahem, Clara is it?” King Tyler asked as he came up behind his daughter and looked down at the winner of the tournament. Clara looked away from Rose and nodded, bowing down in front of the king.

“Yes, your majesty.”

The king cleared his throat once more and motioned for Clara to stand up. Once she was upright, he turned and addressed the crowd. 

“I hearby declare, Miss Clara Oswin Oswald as the winner of this tournament and the future husband, er, wife to my daughter, Princess Rose Marion Tyler.”

Rose met Clara’s eyes and smiled brightly. She was going to get her happily ending after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


	5. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had been turning this idea over and over in my head and finally wrote it down. I may go back at some point and write a longer fic based on this AU.

Rose Tyler silently landed on the ground in front of an abandoned apartment building and looked around, studying the surrounding area. All was quiet in this part of town, the only sign of life was a rat digging around in a nearby rubbish can. 

Focusing her attention back onto the building, she noticed a faint glowing coming from an open window on the top floor. Grinning to herself, she rose up off of the ground and floated in the air until she came to the window and slipped inside. Several candles were lit and scattered around the empty room, casting the room in a warm glow. And in the middle, there was a picnic basket sitting on the floor close to an inflatable air mattress.

“Took you long enough.”

Rose had just landed on the floor when a familiar voice came from the shadows. She looked over just as the figure stepped out into the light. A short brunette wearing a dark blue leotard with a matching eyemask and thigh high boots grinned mischievously at Rose. 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show.”

“I made a promise, didn’t I?” Rose replied as she stepped forward and stood in front of the woman. “I had to make sure I wasn’t followed.”

The woman chuckled to herself, her brown eyes twinkling beneath her dark mask. “Didn’t want your team mates to know you’re seeing a villain?”

Rose rolled her eyes and moved past the woman, making her way over to the air mattress. “You know it’s not like that, Clara,” she said as she sat down on the edge of the inflatable bed. “Besides, you’re not gonna be villain for much longer.”

Clara raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest as she continued to study Rose with an amused smile. 

“What makes you think that?”

“I’m very persuasive,” Rose drawled, winking at Clara as she held a hand out and lifted the picnic basket into the air, drawing it across the room towards her. Clara snorted before crossing the room and sitting down on the bed beside Rose. 

“Well? I’m waiting,” she purred as she pulled her boots off and laid down on the mattress, crooking a finger invitingly at Rose. “Persuade me to join the good guys, Bad Wolf.”

 

Rose’s eyes glowed a bright gold as she laid down and wrapped an arm around Clara’s waist. “Challenge accepted, Impossible Girl,” she murmured before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against Clara’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: I’m giving out candy for Halloween and you brought your little sibling trick or treating and I actually think that’s really sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Trick or Treat!”

Clara grins broadly when she sees two children standing outside of her flat, dressed as superheroes and holding out brightly colored buckets.

“Oh! I love your costumes!” she exclaims as she drops a handful of candy into each bucket. The children thank her before skipping down the hallway to go to the next apartment. Smiling to herself, Clara shuts the door and sets the candy bowl down on a nearby table. 

She’s about to walk back into her living room when there’s a shy knock on her door. Clara picks up the candy bowl once more and opens the door, revealing an adorable little boy wearing a pumpkin costume and a gorgeous blonde accompanying him.

“Go on,” the blonde prompts, kneeling next to the boy and giving his arm an encouraging squeeze.

“T-trick or treat,” he mumbles, his plump cheeks turning light shade of pink. Clara manages to tear her eyes off of the woman before she kneels down in front of the boy and gives him a smile. 

“Hi. What’s your name?” she asks. The little boy hesitantly looks up and meets Clara’s gaze.

“Tony.”

“Tony! What a lovely name,” she replies as she holds the bowl out towards him. “Would you like to pick out the candy you want?”

Tony looks up at the woman next to him who nods.

“Go ahead. It’s okay,” she says, giving Tony a smile. Tony nods and reaches into the bowl, digging around. While he’s choosing, the woman looks at Clara. “Thank you. He’s really shy.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. I’m a teacher so I’m used to all sorts of children,” Clara replies, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Your son is really adorable.”

The woman laughs, a bright sound that makes Clara feel warm all over. “No, no. Tony isn’t my son. He’s my little brother,” she explains, her hazel eyes twinkling. 

Tony then reaches up and tugs on her hand. “I’m ready to go now,” he says, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet. The woman nods and looks back at Clara. 

“Guess I’ll see you around then,” she says, letting her brother lead her down the hall. Clara bites her lip before stepping out and calling after her.

“What’s your name?” 

The woman pauses and gives Clara a flirtatious grin. “Rose. My name is Rose.”

“I’m Clara,” Clara replies, tucking the candy bowl underneath her arm. Rose winks before disappearing around the corner, leaving Clara staring after her with a goofy smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://claraspinkandyellowrose.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GuixonLove87)


	7. Coffeeshop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: “We’re both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalized stool with hearts and my name on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Morning, Clara!”

Clara grins as she walks into Smith and Jones coffeehouse and is immediately greeted by Mickey Smith, co-owner and manager of the coffeeshop.

“Hey Micks! Is Rose in yet?”

“Yep. She should be somewhere in the back.”

Clara nods and waves before making her way to the employee break room. As she’s opening her locker to put her coat and purse away, the door opens and Rose strolls in, already dressed in her barista apron and cap. 

“Hey there, Clarabelle,” she greets with a wink as she makes her way over and kisses Clara’s cheek. 

“You know how much I hate that nickname,” Clara says, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Rose laughs before heading towards the swinging door leading out to the front of the shop. 

“I know. I just love seeing you all irritated. Makes me all hot and bothered.”

Clara sticks her tongue out at Rose before picking up a bag of crisps from her locker and lobbing it at Rose’s head when a hand shoots up and catches the bag. Rose and Clara look and see the other owner and manager of the shop and their longtime friend, Martha, giving them a look.

“This isn’t a sporting arena, ladies,” she says good naturedly as she opens the bag and pops a crisp into her mouth. “Rose, I need you up front to help Mickey and Clara, I need you to go into the back and bring me some more coffee beans. We’re running low.”

“Aye aye, Captain Jones,” Rose exclaims, giving Martha a salute and grinning cheekily at Clara before slipping out front. Clara finishes getting ready for her shift and makes her way to the storage room, cursing when she realizes that the coffee that Martha had asked her to get is on the highest shelf. 

She’s about to run out to find someone to help her when she notices a blue step stool sitting in front of the shelf with the coffee. After looking over her shoulder to see if anyone is watching and finding no one, Clara walks over and kneels to examine the stool. It’s a basic step stool sold in any shop but this one has been painted blue with little red and pink hearts all over its surface as well as her name written in large, feminine handwriting on the top step.

“D’ya like it?”

Clara turns and grins when she sees Rose leaning against the door frame with a knowing smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“Are you trying to say I’m short?” she asks with a teasing smile. 

Rose’s smile grows wider as she crosses the room and wraps her arms around Clara’s waist. “Yes, but I happen to like how short you are. You’re dainty.”

“Cheeky,” Clara murmurs before standing on her tiptoes and pulling Rose down into a soft kiss.


	8. Winter Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: I meant for that snowball to hit my friend but you came around the corner at the last second and now we’re having a snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Jessica!

“You’re gonna get it, Micks!” Rose Tyler shouts from behind the tree she’s using as a shield from her friend, Mickey’s barrage of snowballs that he’s lobbing at her. 

“I’d believe it more if you weren’t cowering behind that tree!” 

Rose rolls her eyes and kneels down, gathering snow into her gloved hands, forming it into a good sized ball before getting to her feet. Mentally counting to three, she leaps out from behind the tree and throws her snowball with a loud “Ha!” 

Her smile quickly fades when she realizes that her snowball didn’t hit Mickey. Instead, it hit a girl who had come around the corner, entering the park. 

“Oh my God! I am so sorry!” Rose exclaims as she runs over and begins to swipe at the snow on the girl’s coat. She pauses when she realizes the girl is laughing and looks up into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. While Rose is distracted, she feels a snowball smack into her back. As she turns around to yell at Mickey, a handful of snow is smacked onto her head. 

“Gotcha!” the girl cries before she runs to hide behind a nearby statue. Rose blinks in surprise as she stares at the spot where the girl was standing for a few seconds before snapping out of her reverie and running after the girl.

“Need a hand?” the girl asks, her eyes bright as she hands Rose a snowball. 

“Only if you tell me your name first,” she replies with a flirtatious grin. The girl returns Rose’s smile and holds out a hand.

“Clara.”

“Rose.”

“Well, then Rose. Let’s win this fight!” Clara grins before she leaps out from behind the statue and hits Mickey square in the chest.

The snowball fight ends after ten minutes when Mickey calls a truce. Rose and Clara watch him go before turning to one another. 

“I really am sorry about that,” Rose says as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She can feel her cheeks warm when Clara smiles and steps closer. 

“It’s alright. It was worth getting hit with a snowball when it was done by a gorgeous girl.”

The grin on Rose’s face grows wider and she finds herself reaching over and brushing some snow out of Clara’s hair. “If you’d like, we can go to a cafe that’s not far from here. They have really good hot chocolate.”

Clara nods and slips her hand into Rose’s gloved one. “Lead the way,” she declares as the two of them make their way out of the park, chatting and walking close together to stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember you can find me on Twitter/Tumblr as GuixonLove87


	9. Expectant Parent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara comes home and finds that her pregnant wife has been doing a bit of research into what happens during labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and Un-Brit Picked so any and all mistakes are mine.

Clara sighs in relief as she unlocks the door and lets herself into her flat. After a long day teaching at Coal Hill and having to ride the crowded Tube, she was glad to finally be home. Kicking off her ballet flats and setting her work bag and purse down on the floor, she walks into the living room and finds her very pregnant wife sitting on the couch, laptop in front of her and an anxious expression on her face. 

“Rose? What is it? What’s wrong?” she asks nervously as she steps further into the room, her mind racing with different scenarios that would be causing her wife to look so worried.

“I’m not doing it,” Rose replies, fervently shaking her head. Clara’s brow furrows in confusion and she frowns while sitting down on the couch.

“Not doing what, love?” 

Rose points to the laptop and shakes her head again. “I’ve spent the last couple of hours watching birthing videos,” she explains, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “There’s no bloody way! No. I’m not doing it.” 

Clara bites back a smile and gazes at her wife fondly. “Rose. You do realize you’re eight months pregnant, yeah? It’s a bit too late to back out now.”

“Easy for you to say,” Rose pouts as she slowly run a hand over her swollen stomach. “You won’t be the one pushing a human being out of you.”

“Come ‘ere.” Clara moves the laptop onto the coffee table and wraps her arms around Rose, pulling her closer. 

“You’re going to do great bringing our daughter into the world,” she murmurs into Rose’s hair. “And I’m going to be right there by your side the entire time, holding your hand and cheering you on.”

Rose sighs. “I guess you’re right,” she mumbles, turning her head and tucking it into the crook of Clara’s neck. They sit in silence for a few moments before Rose speaks again,

“You’re not allowed to record me giving birth. I don’t want my bits on the internet for all the world to see.”

Clara laughs and kisses Rose’s forehead. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter (Hawkeye-Squared) and Tumblr (Hawkeye_Squared)!


	10. Halloween 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: I’m on this ghost tour and my guide is really hot and no one has ever looked sexier in hoaky Victorian wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

“Remind me again why you dragged me to this?” Clara adjusted the scarf around her neck before looking over at her friend and roommate, Bill, with exasperation. “You know I’ve been on this tour before, right? And so have you!”

Bill wrapped an arm around Clara’s shoulders and grinned broadly. “Aww, are you scared Ozzie?”

Clara rolled her eyes and shrugged Bill’s arm off of her. “I just think it’s a waste of time and money is all.”

The two of them slowly make their way to the front of the line where a blonde wearing the traditional Victorian garb that the all of the guides wear on the tour. She smiles, a hint of pink tongue flashing, as she waves them towards a small group waiting off to the side.

“Perfect! You two make up the last of my group,” she says, hazel eyes twinkling. Clara’s eyes slide up and down the guide’s figure appreciatively as she and Bill join the others at the entrance. An elbow jabs her in the side and she quickly turns and glares at Bill.

“What?”

“You’re making googly eyes at the tour guide,” Bill sing songs. Clara gently smacks Bill’s arm and hushes her when a couple of kids turn and look their way.

“No, I wasn’t. You must be seeing things,” she replies with a sniff as she quickly follows the group down the path, ignoring Bill’s laughter behind her.

Throughout the tour, Clara keeps sneaking glances at the tour guide who, to her surprise, returns her gaze and even sends a flirty wink her way. She grins to herself and makes it through the rest of the tour feeling as if she’s walking on air. 

As she and Bill are making their way towards the exit, they hear a voice calling out, “Excuse me!”

They both turn and see the tour guide running up to them. She comes to a stop in front of Clara and holds out a familiar piece of fabric. 

“You dropped your scarf back there.” 

Bill snorts at this, knowing that her friend dropped it on purpose, and walks away, pretending to read the sign with the hours of operation while listening in.   
Clara accepts the scarf and smiles sheepishly. “Thanks. You’re a lifesaver.”

The blonde smiles and holds out her hand. “I’m Rose.”

“Clara.”

“Well, Clara, my shift happens to be ending in five minutes. Would you and your friend like to join me for a drink?”

Clara nods. “I would love to.”

Rose smirks. “Do you mind lettin’ go of my hand? I promise you can have it back once I’ve changed clothes.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Clara can feel her face flush as she lets go of Rose’s hand. Rose simply laughs and waves before hurrying away. 

“Well?” 

Clara turns and faces Bill who is looking at her with a knowing smirk. “Well what?”

“Aren’t you glad I made you come to this?” Bill asks. Clara sighs and gives her friend a small smile. 

“Yeah. I really am.”


	11. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara wants to decorate for Christmas a bit early this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

_Thump_

Rose looks up from her book and frowns at the noise coming from the back of the house.

“Clara?” she calls out and doesn’t get a response. Sighing, Rose sets her book aside and gets up to search for her girlfriend. When she gets to the hallway, she freezes.

“What are you doing?”

Clara looks up from the box she had dropped on the floor and grins. “Oh, good! You can help me carry this into the living room.”

Rose folds her arms across her chest and stares at Clara in exasperation. “Clara. It’s November. Why on earth are you getting the Christmas decorations out?”

“It’s getting close.”

“Yeah, no. It’s only the tenth.”

Clara sighs and looks up at Rose. “You know I’ve had a rough couple of months,” she says, her eyes growing sad. “I just...I wanted to put a few decorations up to brighten my spirit.”

Rose can feel her resolve start to crumble as she takes in Clara’s downturned mouth and puppy dog eyes. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

“Alright, fine. Just a few decorations,” she says after a few moments. “All I ask is that you save the tree until the end of the month, please.”

Clara’s face immediately brightens and she leaps to her feet, wrapping her arms around Rose and hugging her tightly. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she exclaims, pulling back and giving Rose a peck on the cheek. “You grab that box while I go get the lights!”

Shaking her head, Rose chuckles and grabs the box Clara abandoned on the floor and carries it into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!


	12. Baby it's cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big sweaters and lacy underwear - or as I like to call it, "Honey, where are my pants?" (If you've seen the Lego Movie, you'd get that joke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

“I’m home!”

Clara looked up from the book she was reading and called back, “In the living room.” She smiled when her girlfriend strolled into the room, cheeks flushed with the cold and blonde hair windblown. 

“S’cold out there,” Rose said with a shiver while she pulled her mittens and coat off and tossed them onto the nearest chair. “I heard the weatherman call for snow later.”

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing I lit a fire,” Clara replied with a proud grin before turning her attention back to her book. Rose quickly crossed the room and stood in front of the fireplace, holding her hands out to warm them up. After a few minutes, she turned to face Clara.

“Shall I start the k-” 

Clara lifted her head and saw Rose staring at her, mouth agape and eyes wide. “What? Do I have something on my face?” she asked while she self-consciously ran her fingers over her cheek. Rose’s mouth snapped closed and she shook her head.

“You seem to have forgotten to put pants on.”

“Oh, I didn’t forget,” Clara replied as she set her book down and stretched. The hem of the chunky sweater she wore lifted, revealing the black lace panties she slipped on earlier. “I just didn’t feel like putting any on.”

One of Rose’s eyebrows rose. “Is that right?”

“Problem?” Clara shot back. She held Rose’s gaze for several long minutes before she found herself being pushed back onto the couch and Rose straddling her legs.

“Oh, there’s no problem whatsoever,” Rose replied. Without another word, she captured Clara’s lips in a bruising kiss. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Rose slipped her fingers underneath Clara’s sweater, lightly tracing her hipbones. “You did this on purpose, yeah?”

Clara ran her fingers through Rose’s hair and said demurely, “You know me so well.” Clara shivered when cold fingers began to slowly circle her nipples. “Oi! Your hands are still freezing!” she yelped.

“You know what they say, ‘Cold hands, warm heart.’” 

Clara rolled her eyes and returned her girlfriend’s smile. “Cheeky.”

“And yet you love me regardless.”

Before Clara could come up with a reply, Rose kissed her once more and climbed off of Clara’s lap. “How about I make us some tea and then we can sit in front of the fire and share some body heat,” she grinned, the tip of her tongue peeking from between her teeth. 

“Only if you put some socks on first. I know how cold your feet are,” Clara replied. Rose stuck her tongue out and picked up one of the throw pillows off of the couch, playfully tossing it at Clara’s head before racing out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and help feed my muse! Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared) and Twitter (Hawkeye_Squared)!


	13. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara has a small surprise for Rose on Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Happy Holidays, you guys!

“There.”

Clara grinned as she proudly looked around at her handiwork. Christmas music was softly playing from her laptop in the living room and their tree was twinkling brightly, several wrapped gifts waiting beneath the deep green needles. Casting a glance up above her, Clara smiled triumphantly. She had managed to find a sprig of mistletoe the night before as she was finishing her Christmas shopping and couldn’t resist buying it. Now, to wait for her girlfriend to wake up.

She busied herself with making tea and turning the oven on to warm up the cinnamon rolls she had prepared the night before. As she was pouring water into mugs, she heard movement coming from their bedroom. With a wide smile, she grabbed the book she had placed on the counter and leaned against the doorframe, staring at the pages and looking as innocent as possible.

Rose shuffled into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Clara waited, silently urging her girlfriend to look up. Instead, Rose kept walking by and said, “Your book is upside down.”

Clara’s cheeks flushed and she shot a scowl at Rose. “Really? _That’s_ what you noticed!”

Rose glanced over her shoulder and grinned mischievously. “Oh, I saw the mistletoe. I just really wanted some tea first.”

“Oh, you are _so_ going to get it!” Clara tossed her book back onto the counter and playfully chased Rose around the small kitchen, managing to pin Rose in the spot she had just recently vacated beneath the mistletoe.

“Happy Christmas,” Rose murmured as she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips over Clara’s.

Clara smiled as she reached up and gently twisted strands of Rose’s silky hair around her fingers. “Happy Christmas, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared) and Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared)


	14. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clara learns to keep her eyes on her food when Rose is around.

Clara glanced up from her phone just in time to see her girlfriend swipe the last chip off of her plate. 

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

Rose shot Clara an innocent smile. “Were you? Huh, I guess I thought you were done eating.”

“And why would you think that?” Clara motioned to the half eaten sandwich on her plate. “I obviously wasn’t done.”

“My bad,” Rose replied, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. “Perhaps if you put the phone down, then I wouldn’t be so inclined to steal food from you.”

Clara felt her cheeks grow warm and she sheepishly set her phone down on the table. “I’m sorry,” she said as she reaches across the table and squeezed Rose’s hand. “How can I make it up to you?” 

A mischievous grin spread across Rose’s face. The sight was enough to make Clara’s breath hitch. Whenever Rose gave her that look, she knew they were going to end up naked and sprawled out somewhere in their flat. 

Rose leaned forward and said in a low voice, “How about we get our food to go, with extra chips I might add, and we’ll go from there.” 

Clara winked at Rose as she got to her feet. “I’ll go get the check.” Rose laughed and threw her napkin at her girlfriend. 

“Better hurry. We don’t want the rest of our food to get cold.”

“I wouldn’t dream of keeping you waiting,” Clara replied. She bent down and kissed Rose before heading up to the registers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr/Twitter! (Hawkeye-Squared/@Hawkeye_Squared)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! You can find me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared) and Twitter (Hawkeye_Squared)


End file.
